User talk:Thailog/Archive 2
Spotlight Hi. DC Animated is a nice wiki with a lot of content and a great skin! There's just a couple of little things before I can put you on the spotlight list; 1) you have a small handful of uncategorized pages (about 15) -- could you find them a home? and 2) you have a fair number of unwelcomed anonymous contributors in your recent changes. It looks like you are doing a great job welcoming logged-in visitors, but we need you to welcome everyone. I think you can take care of both of these issues fairly easily :). -- Wendy (talk) 17:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Great! I've added you to the list -- keep up the good work with the welcomes! -- Wendy (talk) 23:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. ― Thailog 11:31, 3 September 2008 (UTC) New Members I think we need more member templates like mabye legion of doom and u.s army, since we have a kryptonian and atlantean template, mabye an amazon member, o and a JLU template. What do u think? SFH says it sounds reasonable. -- Muscleman 0:37, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I can't see why not. If you want to make the icons, go right ahead. ― Thailog 20:25, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::How do I make and upload the icons? Muscleman 21:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Like any other image. ― Thailog 21:44, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::O.k done, then where do i upload them to? what do i need to do step by step? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Muscleman (talk • ) . :::::First the image needs to have source and license info. ― Thailog 22:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Plastic Man Is he dead? If not, what is the reasoning for using "past tense" in his entry? Qzk1718 01:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Another Teen Titans canonicity (did I say that right?) arguement. Hi! I have some evidence on canonicity. Okay, ready? That Robin is Dick Grayson! The solid evidence? When starfire travels to the future, she sees him as nightwing,and in Haunted, the one where he in imagines slade is back, when raven goes into his head u see quick images of his shadow in a cave (presumably the batcave) receiving something (probably his uniform) and also an image of an acrobat stage in a circus. You can specify the time-line yourself. :D :Hi there. Your reasoning has nothing to do with the canonicity of Teen Titans (that is, whether Teen Titans is part of the DCAU or not). It's just more to say that Titans-verse Robin is Dick Grayson. Whooptidoo. If I recall correctly (don't quote me on this), he's identified as DG in the comics (Teen Titans Go!), which also makes several mentions of Wayne Enterprises in Surf City (why does DC name almost every city "City", btw?). It doesn't place Teen Titans any more in the DCAU than "The Batman" (why aren't THEY the same continuity family?). :As for the Timeline, that would be very troublesome. Teen Titans obviously plays in the here-and-now (or, the here-and-now back when it aired). Yet matured versions of the Flash and Speedy also exist in the here-and-now (when it aired) in the DCAU. There's no timegap, and they're likely no more than homages. -- 17:17, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::What said. Don't you want to consider creating an account with us? I can tell you would be a great asset, and I'd like to associate a name to your contributions. ― Thailog 19:15, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::I actually tried making an wikia-account, but Wikia won't let me, for some reason or another. I'm quite happy with lurking and editing when I come across something, like I do at other wiki's (tfwiki, most notably). Besides, I'm too busy on my "home" wiki and my real life to actively contribute to others. I like the look of this wiki (more than, say, TeenTitansWikia), and I'd love to see it grow, but sadly, without me as an active editor. I'm not too familiar with DCAU - rolled into it when someone on my Youtube watchlist posted Mystery of the Batwoman in chunks, had only seen non-DCAU The Batman and Teen Titans prior to that (and remembered a bit of BB from way back when it premiered). I'm rapidly expanding my knowledge (currently watching BB, BTAS, SS and JLU), but nowhere near doing as wonderful work as (most of) you. -- 08:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Terry's Batsuit Hi. About the Terry's Batsuit in Epilogue being a new version. Yes I know there have been episodes in which the Batsuit was present in the costume case but none of them had the Batsuit displayed in place of the third Batsuit, next to Robin's, where Bruce's suit is supposed to be. The costume case in which Terry's is supposed to be - next to Nightwing's - is empty during the Epilogue Imagination Sequence. And I think that if we can assume that it was made to compensate for Bruce's age without any other proof then the fact that it provided Neuromuscular Enhancements and Bruce was an old man by the time he started wearing it, I think its safe to assume that the Epilogue-suit is new, since it took place in the 2070s, and a nearly 3 decade old Batsuit still working as state-of-the-art thing gets kinda even more impossible than Superman's powers. The utility belt being different can also be further proof. What do you think? --Dranzer Neos 17:48, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, stating that the suit compensates for Bruce's age because it provided Neuromuscular Enhancements and Bruce was an old man should be proof enough. Also, I'm almost positive that it was flat out stated in a dvd featurette. However, stating that Terry's suit in "Epilogue" is a different one based on the fact that there was another suit is display, and its pouches were different is a big stretch. Particularly since the former has been pointed out as a production inconsistency in a few episodes of and even one of . We do not know why Terry's suit was in display instead of Bruce's "first" Batsuit, so saying there's another one is pure conjecture. It's not our goal to make rash inferences based on fickle minutiae. Saying that the suit compensates for Bruce's age is basic common sense, but saying there's another version of the suit based on so many assumptions is overkill. Apples and oranges. ― Thailog 20:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Spoilsport. I didn't know that the Bruce Old Man thing was stated in a DVD. Oh well, you're the administrator, you decide. But I still think that its a new Batsuit. Oh, and sorry about the footnotes.--Dranzer Neos 16:05, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::I don't decide things by myself. However, to change the status quo based on an opinion you need to gather consensus from the community. If you still feel strongly about this, you can express your point of view in that article's talk page. If the majority of the community agrees with you, then the text can be rewritten. ― Thailog 11:19, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Shared Help Hi! I've enabled Shared Help on this wiki per your request. We hope you'll find it helpful. :) --TOR 12:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. ― Thailog 14:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi-GAvillain 18:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :If you're looking forward a cross wikia block, just say so. ― Thailog 18:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC)